121544-morning-coffee-1302015-tgif-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- Having all your work, school or chores done is a great feeling! If you are an Exile on Entity, feel free to hit up Blazing Saddles. A casual, fun, helpful light RP guild (shameless plug) :D | |} ---- ---- ME! :D .... Actually, anyone in the Blazing Saddles can invite you in. We're pretty laid back. I have three basic rules for my guild: 1. Take what you need from the guild bank (that's what it's for). All we ask is that, if you can afford to donate it, put things you don't need in there. We're kind of like a hippy commune like that. 2. Don't be a prick. I don't drop the hammer often, but both times I've done it in this game, it's because someone was being a jerk, was asked to stop, and didn't. I don't let trolls into my guild. You don't seem like a troll, so this may be a good thing! That leads me to the third point... 3. Ask any questions you have. There are no bad questions and no useless things in your quest log. If you want help completing a quest, ask for one of us to drop by! If you want to run normal adventures, ask to form a group! I just want it to be known that no one should be frustrated in silence, we're here to help. We like to set that example so that someday, when you're higher level and hanging out in Thayd, when someone else needs help, you might come help them if it's not inconvenient and that you'll be patient with them as well. If those sound like things you can do and would like, you don't even need an application. Just find someone in the guild and get an invite. We do everything from PVE (we run whatever group content people need at LEAST once a week, usually Sunday, but we're usually down for anything) to RP (we have a housing plot listed under Nightengale Donne where our flying death fortress is housed). We'll maybe even do PVP if we ever skew that way again. If nothing else, go ahead and look for me on Houngan Seeger! | |} ---- Any of us can ginvite so... I'm DixieDuPree and SophieDuPree. VicVanMeter is our GL but his IGN is Seeger something :D we just call him Boss :wub: Umm...yeah...what Vic said... ;) | |} ---- ---- Also, I'd like to do my due diligence. We're a sort of chaotic guild, with people randomly grouping for and doing whatever they feel like, and we're also a very honor-system driven guild. Kind of like a hippy drum circle of death and destruction. We like that. Some people like a bit more structure in their guild than that, so I could also recommend getting in touch with the Black Dagger Society, run here by NepheleVG, WSChestnut, and Sargeant Ore (in game, I don't know his forum name if he has one). They're a great group of people we share a channel with so we can pool resources and fill group holes. If that's more your cup of tea, you can check out their application on their website at http://badas.shivtr.com/ and they'll get back to you. And there are plenty of other guilds, especially if your end goal is progression raiding. On the server that runs the gamut from groups like Loppy Seconds to more hardcore guilds like Diplomacy. Freida runs a great upcoming raiding guild if you'd like to be put in touch with him, he's an excellent guy to know if you want to get into raiding with a group still 5/6 in GA. If you want to shop around, I'll help you find a guild that fits you. | |} ---- ---- ---- Hey, then we can provide you a home! Just catch up to one of us and let us know you'd like to join the club. We'll get you in! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, that laser phase can be a pain in Omnicore. You've got to be on your game and burning down those adds to get him out of his healing phase as fast as possible. Either way, I'll definitely be out there doing the 50 man quests! Always love doing the Black Focus quests, and we've got the Nursery lined up as well. The last time we did these was great because we ended up helping the entire server by stomping Gatecrusher like five or six times. | |} ---- Of course not, I laugh at myself when I do it. Got another 10-20 years before I can retire depending on how things shake out. The trick I've noticed is to find a "hobby job" and never retire. This one came close but things went weird within the last couple of years. Still not over the crud so didn't do any content last night (I'm at 90% of the week's EG cap so nbd). Hit the usual Thursday RP events. Since I'm still kinda fuzzy and have missed things this week I played that she just got back from a contracting job that didn't quite go to plan (she does get beat up a lot). Hopefully feel well enough later to stick her nose into this Dusktail thing :ph34r: For my weekend plans, I'm hoping to tack another five levels on the ESPer and would like to get my Medic from 8 to 15. I have a few errands on Saturday and Sunday but should be around in the afternoon on both. I'm also usually on in the mornings too, but I'm weird like that :lol: | |} ---- Ahh Gatecrusher, now he was fun! Too bad he has a negative feeling about Blazing Saddles now LOL. | |} ---- Dixie *should* have a lot of those quests too! So I'm in if you need one more :) I just have a little bit of cooking to do tonight for the appetizers that I'm making for Saturday nights barbeque but nothing that will keep me away from the game very long. | |} ---- Well, if he feels he was treated unfairly, he can forward his concerns to our complaints department at GTFOcupcake@BlazingSaddles.com or call our hotline at 1-800-CUPCAKE. Oh yeah, I'm figuring we'll have that 50s group quest stuff going on a lot this weekend, since so many people are reaching those quests and need them knocked out. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah, it's good to see changes are incoming. If they also do an increase in EXP gains and add in a bit of rep, people may head back to the PVP servers. | |} ---- I hope so. Adrian gets lonely hanging out in Warhound by himself. | |} ---- ---- I'm kind of hoping the improvements will mean Tex will come back. | |} ---- Yeah there's a well known member of DD that is taking a break atm because the PVP scene is so bad, and I know several other players, including most of our officers, who love to raid and even rp but also want to pvp and simply can't stand it. Hell I enjoyed Pvp back when I was leveling (when levleing pvp queues still popped), now its just a cluster cupcake of way too powerful people beating the snot out of everyone else. | |} ---- Well, couple these changes with a few others and a more robust trial system, we'll be G2G. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----